


addenda: if the fates allow

by olive2read



Series: The 12 Bottles of Christmas [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Addenda, Gen, Glossary, Herbal Compendium, Podfic Welcome, Recipes, Tarot, Twyla's Concoctions, Witchy!Twyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: There were too many notes for this fic and so I've gathered them all into a space and added links to the various parts of these addenda within the fic for easy reference.





	1. Twyla's Daily Tarot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if the fates allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840036) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There are also links after each day’s reading that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph in the correct chapter. Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

**General Information**

I am by no means an expert in tarot - I am at best a dabbler and at worst someone who knows just enough to be dangerous. As such, the way I’ve structured these readings and the interpretations I’ve used may not be consistent with how someone with more knowledge/experience would’ve done so. That’s part of the joy of tarot for me - the fact that interpretations vary between people and may even change based on the deck being used. It’s somewhat ineffable and I love that.

All of the readings are done by Twyla for Twyla and that brings a certain set of challenges to bear, as we aren’t always the best judges of our own circumstances, especially as they relate to other people. Twyla tends to emphatically and intentionally focus on the positive in my hc and hopefully that came through here. I set these up using a basic three-card structure with a love overlay so in my mind these are more or less meant to be read as*:  


> 1st card: where Stevie is at  
2nd card: where Twyla is at  
3rd card: where they/their relationship are at  


  
*please note that where they’re at for their individual cards isn’t necessarily where they’re at with each other, it’s more about where they’re at overall.

Reversed images are intentional. I don’t believe that reversed card images mean the polar opposite of “upright” card images; that’s an unnecessary adherence to a binary thought system. Tarot, for me, lives in the grey and not the black & white so I see reversals more as the specific card’s influence trying to gain a foothold and not entirely succeeding.

If you’re interested in learning more, there are OODLES of resources out there and most decks come with a basic interpretation guide. IMO the best way to get started is to put some cards in your hands and get a feel for them.

* * *

**Daily Specifics**

Monday  


> Stevie: Death (reversed)

The Death card, reversed, in this position is meant to signify that Stevie is afraid of change and may be holding on to some old habits, thought patterns, or behaviours that are not serving her. The card itself doesn’t specify what those might be, nor how to overcome them.

> Twyla: Sun

The Sun card in this position is a reflection of the warm, positive energy that Twyla exudes and has connotations of joy and celebration. This is basically Twyla’s tarot deck mirroring her state of mind at the start of the fic back at her.

> Relationship: Ace of Cups

The Ace of Cups card in this position is an indication that the relationship is new and things are good so far.  
[[return to chapter 1]](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518#return_t1)

  


Tuesday  


> Stevie: Ace of Wands (reversed)

The Ace of Wands card, reversed, in this position is meant to signify that Stevie is bored or has no energy/no passion/no interest. Quick reminder that it’s more a look at Stevie’s overall picture and not necessarily connected to her feelings toward Twyla.

> Twyla: Knight of Cups

The Knight of Cups card in this position is a reflection of Twyla’s idealism and romantic feelings, along with her penchant for following her heart. There’s an implication that the card is telling her _to_ follow her heart, and just remember that this is Twyla’s reading of herself so the impetus behind the card is a bit murkier. Is the card confirming her desire to follow her heart or is she confirming her own desire through the card?

> Relationship: Page of Wands

The Page of Wands card in this position is an indication that the relationship is in a place of excitement and exploration, with a strong implication of fiery passion connected to that exploration.  
[[return to chapter 2]](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539#return_t2)

  


Wednesday  


> Stevie: Hanged Man (reversed)

The Hanged Man card, reversed, in this position is meant to signify that Stevie is stalling about something or that she’s afraid of moving forward in some aspect of things. There’s an implication that her fear is connected to some perceived sacrifice on her part, ie she’s afraid to do more / go further because she fears she will lose something in the process.

> Twyla: Page of Cups

The Page of Cups card in this position is a reflection of Twyla’s sensitivity and another reference to her dreamy nature. Twyla has a strong affiliation for the Suit of Cups in my hc, as you’ll see throughout the readings. There is also an implication that Twyla will get a happy surprise and Twyla may make some assumptions about the meaning of that implication so here’s your reminder that the card isn’t specifying what form it will take.

> Relationship: Fool

The Fool card in this position is an indication that the relationship is still new and that there’s a lively or wild element involved, which generally just means something unexpected is in the works.  
[[return to chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return_t3)

  


Thursday  


> Stevie: Six of Swords (reversed)

The Six of Swords card, reversed, in this position is meant to signify that Stevie is carrying around some heavy emotional baggage that is causing her to resist the transition to new things. There’s an implication of something unresolved that must be dealt with before she can move forward.

> Twyla: High Priestess

The High Priestess card in this position is a reflection of Twyla fretting that she won’t be able to make things with Stevie work, that she’s worried she’s blown it. It sort of signifies lusting after an unattainable woman, hence Twyla feeling that its presence is rather rude at the moment.

> Relationship: Three of Wands (reversed)

The Three of Wands card, reversed, in this position is an indication that the relationship is facing some kind of obstacle, that there is something blocking its advancement or causing some kind of delay, and reflects Twyla’s frustration with that. Wands is often considered to be the suit of passion in Tarot so a reversed Wand card is an indicator that all is not well on that side of things. That said, this isn’t in any way an indicator that all hope is lost or that the relationship is over. Just a reiteration of the need to get past something if it is to move forward.  
[[return to chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return_t4)

  


Friday  


> Stevie: Tower (reversed)

The Tower card, reversed, in this position is meant to signify that there is some disaster looming over Stevie. It’s possible to avert this but it will be difficult...

> Twyla: Wheel of Fortune

The Wheel of Fortune card in this position is a reflection of Twyla needing to take some kind of risk in order to achieve her goals or take the next step toward something. It’s a reminder that some cycles of fate are inevitable. This isn’t to say that destiny is set in stone or that our paths are predetermined, which is NOT a hc to which I subscribe, but rather that change is one of the constants in life and that things may follow a cyclical pattern.

> Relationship: Six of Cups

The Six of Cups card in this position is an indication that the relationship has the potential to provide some kind of healing to the people involved - more in the sense of forming new, happy memories to soothe old hurts than in the sense of being hurt as something needing to be ‘fixed.’ So if they work together, and build together, they can create a happy place for themselves.  
[[return to chapter 5]](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243#return_t5)

  


Saturday  


> Stevie: Knight of Swords

The Knight of Swords card in this position is meant to signify that Stevie is feeling spurred to act, probably impulsively, and potentially in a way that she will be defensive about if called on it later. There is a slight implication that she needs to do some work or make up some ground in the romance department.

> Twyla: Four of Cups (reversed)

The Four of Cups card, reversed, in this position is a reflection of Twyla consciously and intentionally choosing happiness. In other words, this isn’t Twyla being naïve or blindly clinging to optimism. She is acknowledging the risks, aware of the world around her, and, with all the available information, she is _still_ making a choice to pursue happiness. It’s pretty fucking powerful.

> Relationship: Lovers

The Lovers card in this position is an indication that the relationship is moving toward a true partnership, where each complements the other. From a romantic perspective, this _is_ the Lovers so there is a strong implication of red hot romance.   
[[return to chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return_t6)

  


Sunday  


> Stevie: Six of Wands

The Six of Wands card in this position tells us that Stevie is (finally!) all in on this. It’s a card about success and, when applied to love, it generally means the person is excited to share in the relationship. There’s an undertone of supporting each other and feeling love for the partner, as well as feeling loved by the partner.

> Twyla: Queen of Wands

The Queen of Wands card is, in many ways, the perfect encapsulation of my Twyla hc. It expresses courage, determination, and joy and does so with an ease and a warmth that feel very Twyla to me. There’s a sense of contagious energy and enthusiasm and a willingness to tackle all tasks that present themselves. I see Twyla as someone who actively _chooses_ to look on the bright side, even when things are dark—and, frankly, Twyla has been through some dark—and someone who is immensely competent, even if she’s not necessarily competent in the ways she would like to be.

> Relationship: Empress

bond will only get better & better

The Empress card in this position signifies awesome things to come for these two. It tells us that their bond is strong, and that it will only get better as time moves forward. It’s the sort of happily ever after that doesn’t shy away from the fact that there will be challenges but, instead, suggests that if these two work together and believe in each other—they can overcome the rough stuff.  
[[return to chapter 7]](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720#return_t7)


	2. Glossary of Magical Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitions of some of the terms used to describe Twyla's magic in the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the magical terminology here is presented as my interpretation. There are as many interpretations as there are practitioners and I make no claim that any of these are the best or most valid, they're simply my understanding of the terms.
> 
> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There are also links after each word that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph in the correct chapter (the first instance of each term per chapter is linked). Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

**Aura**  
An energy or feeling that surrounds and emanates from people, places, and things that can be seen by some and felt by others which may give some insight into the qualities of the associated person, place, or thing. Lots of variation on usage, on whether they are fixed or mutable, and arguments surrounding their existence. For me, and therefore my Twyla, auras are things that can change as they are impacted by other things in their environment.  
[[chapter 1]](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518#return1_1) [[chapter 2]](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539#return1_2) [[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return1_3) [[chapter 5]](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243#return1_5) [[chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return1_6)

  


**Candles**  
Candle magic combines energetic and colour principles to effect certain types of change desired by the practitioner. As with everything in this glossary, there are myriad theories in practice and Twyla uses a very basic setup in the story. Some practitioners create candles of not only specific colours but different ingredients to evoke the results sought. Twyla’s candles are fairly standard tapers that she dips herself, since she’s written as very DIY in this story. Notes on the colours chosen:  
* Black: excellent for protection and the absorption & destruction of negative energy, ie exactly what Twyla is hoping for in re the murky aura.  
* Custom Indigo-Puple: deep blue is for healing, happiness, and opening communication while purple is for wisdom and tranquillity. Twyla is looking for all of that and, imo, they combine nicely into a single purpose (and not just for the fic). * Black and Purple are supposed to be most effective on Saturdays, as a connection to Saturn. Considering the multitude of changes and adjustments in calendars throughout history, there’s no real way to be certain that modern Saturday aligns with Saturn but this is a fun concept that fits into the story as written. [[chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return28_6)

  


**Energetic Field**  
Much like auras, energetic fields surround a person, place or thing. They are more an extension of the person’s, place’s, or thing’s essence than a demonstration of their current state. With practice and will, energetic fields may be consciously manipulated, as when Twyla expands hers outward or extends tendrils.  
[[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return1_3)

  


**Grouping**  
The combination and layout of tarot cards used to do a reading. There are an infinite number of groupings to select from. I’ve given Twyla a very basic grouping for her personal readings (more about tarot in Ch 2 of this addendum) because I find their are issues involved in doing readings for oneself and so it’s best to keep them simple. Twyla does much more involved readings for folks on the show.[[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return3_4)

  


**Rule of Three**  
A wiccan concept that whatever energy (or spell) someone puts out into the universe, whether positive or negative, will be returned upon that person three-fold. As a very basic example, if I magically send a spider to scare you, I will experience three times the scariness in some later moment. Some would take the example even more literally and say that I’d experience three spiders but, for me, the Rule of Three is much more about the spirit than the letter so spiders would only come into play in the return if I, too, was afraid of them. This is meant to be a cautionary rule against working evil in the world, or working against the balance of things. Some practitioners believe that magic done for the greater good does not come back on to the practitioner and that only magic with a selfish origin, including magic one is contracted or forced to do by someone else, is subject to this rule and that’s more or less where I land on it. However, I believe that the greater good is the overall healthy balance and not necessarily what one person interprets as good. In the case of coerced or forced magic, the Rule of Three would apply to the person(s) doing the coercing and not the practitioner. This last bit is somewhat grey as, once more, the universe is the arbiter of the intent behind the choice to perform the magic.  
[[chapter 1]](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518#return4_1) [[chapter 5]](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243#return1_5)

  


**Sachet**  
A bag or packet of herbs or aromatics (eg potpourri), generally small enough to be secreted in a pocket or worn unobtrusively on a cord around one’s neck. Many people hang lavender sachets in their closets to protect clothing, others use them in linen closets or pillows to help promote a calming sleep environment. Historically they’ve been used to provide protection against foul odours (especially before germ theory was understood). Twyla makes a gift of protective herbs meant to be carried in order to ward off evil and negativity.  
[[chapter 1]](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518#return5_1) [[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return5_3) [[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return5_4)

  


**Wards**  
Generally considered to be a type of magical shielding, wards are a type of defensive magic that often require some type of anchor points (ie physical objects or places as attachments). Wards may be cast around people but shields is a more common term for that type of protection, whereas wards are typically created to protect a place or an object since the physical anchor points tend to be fixed in space. Wards and shields usually require regular maintenance, whether that is a energy source or some other means of keeping them strong and in place. Wards may be disrupted if the anchor points are disturbed, though this is not an easy task unless the wards are small/not very powerful. Twyla has created a set of wards that encompasses the town of Schitt’s Creek and helps to keep evil out.  
[[chapter 1]](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518#return6_1) [[chapter 2]](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539#return6_2) [[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return6_3) [[chapter 5]](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243#return6_5) [[chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return6_6)

  


**Working**  
A term for the enactment of a bit of magic. This is a broader blanket term than spell, in my universe at least, and encompasses rituals, spells, potions, and other things not as formal.  
[[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return7_3)


	3. Herbal Compendium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few notes on the herbs Twyla uses with some historical usage context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though all of the herbs I've included in this compendium have edible parts and/or seasons, please **DO NOT** consume them unless you have been trained in how to do so properly as they may be toxic when ingested without the appropriate preparation.
> 
> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There are also links after each herb that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph. Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

**Angelica**  
Actually a genus of about 60 different herbs species that grow around the world. Different species are used for different things by different cultures. Applications range from medicinal (both via ingestion and topically), to food, to liqueurs (notably gin for British and British-colonised cultures), to spiritual and magical ritual usages, to decorative and myriad other uses. Twyla is using it for it’s properties as a protective element in spells.  
[[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return5_3)

  


**Cloves**  
An aromatic herb native to Indonesia and used throughout the world in culinary and medicinal preparations. It’s best known medicinal use is as a remedy for toothache. Also used to ward off evil, which is how Twyla is using it here.  
[[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return7_3)

  


**Mistletoe**  
A genus of parasitic plants with medicinal and ritual uses. Mythologically tied to murder and death and so often associated with peace and protection symbolically as the plant atoning for its role. Also historically tied to virility and fertility, hence the tradition where couples kiss underneath it. Twyla is using it to invoke peace and protection for the town (and because she wants Stevie to know she wants to kiss her).  
[[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return10_3) [[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return10_4)

  


**Mugwort**  
As with angelica above, this is a general name for a genus of several species. The mugworts are an aromatic family Also like angelica, it grows around the world and has a wide variety of uses, including a long history of use as a protective herb. Mugwort is burned by various cultures as medicine or for ritualistic cleansing. Once dried and compressed, it can be lit and will continue to burn without an open flame (much like an incense stick). Twyla uses it to help cleanse her energy and ward off misfortunes. There’s no significance to the wreath beyond the decorative. Note that mugwort pollen can be a major source of hay fever and allergic asthma.  
[[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return11_4) [[chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return28_6)

  


**Peppermint**  
The most commonly used mint species, peppermint is a wildly occurring hybrid of watermint and spearmint. It grows throughout the world and is one of the main sources of methol. Historically, peppermint has long been used medicinally, brewed as tea, and as a flavouring. Peppermint is associated with cleansing, healing, protection, and prosperity - all qualities that Twyla appreciates, hence her love of candy canes, and are things that she wishes for Stevie.  
[[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return10_4)

  


**Sweet Grass**  
An aromatic herb with a long history of use in medicines, rituals, and as a flavouring for tea, perfumes, liqueurs, etc. It has long been used by multiple cultures to attract positive energy/divinity and/or to cleanse a person, place, or thing of bad energy. Sweet grass, like mugwort, is something that will continue burning once lit without the need for a constant open flame. Twyla is using it in conjunction with mugwort to both cleanse and attract positive energy. There’s no significance to the wreath beyond the decorative.  
[[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return11_4) [[chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return28_6)


	4. Protection Sachet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "recipe" of herbs Twyla uses in the sachet she makes for Stevie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There is also a link after the recipe that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph. Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

Use dried herbs that are less than six months old for best results

1 part Angelica  
1 part Anise  
1-3 Bay Leaves  
1 part Cinnamon Bark  
1 part Clove  
1 part Dill  
1 part Peppercorns

A "part" here is specifically vague as one may make as much or as little of this as one desires. Note that the quantity of bay leaves may need to be increased for an especially large batch.

[[chapter 3]](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996#return5_3)


	5. Twyla’s Famous Peppermint Persephones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for the cookies Twyla bakes for Stevie. The bits of candy cane give these cookies a bit of sparkle that's very festive!
> 
> There are also notes on the myth of Persephone and how these cookies came to be named for her below the recipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There is also a link after the recipe that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph. Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

1 c sugar  
1 c butter  
1 egg  
1 tsp vanilla extract  
1/8 tsp peppermint extract  
2 1/2 c flour  
1/2 tsp baking powder  
1/2 tsp baking soda  
1/2 tsp salt  
1/2-2/3 c crushed candy canes

1\. Pre-heat oven to 350°F. Line 2 baking sheets with parchement paper.

2\. In the bowl of a mixer, cream butter and sugar together. Add egg and extracts, beat at medium speed, scraping down sides of bowl as needed.

3\. In a separate bowl, whisk dry ingredients together.

4\. Add dry ingredients to wet and mix on low speed until well combined.

5\. Turn off mixer and add crushed candy canes, working them into the dough by hand.

6\. Scoop dough into rounded balls, about 1 1/2 inches in diameter (or use a small ice cream-style scoop), and place on prepared baking sheets a couple of inches apart.

7\. Bake 10-12 minutes, until slightly crackly on top.

8\. Allow cookies to cool for a few minutes on baking sheet before transferring to a wire rack to cool completely.

[[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return11_4)

* * *

**Why Persephones?**  
As I was struggling to come up with a name for these cookies, with the firm understanding that Twyla names all of her concoctions even if they don’t get repeated, my beta threw out a few options that were basically mythological names that worked alliteratively with ‘c’ and ‘p’ - Persephone was the one she gave for Peppermint.

It’s definitely not something I’d have thought of on my own, so all due credit to her for the fantastic name choice! Persephone is an _excellent_ choice for a cookie this instance of Witchy!Twyla makes. (Though now I suddenly also have a deep desire to write an AU with Twyla as Persephone...)

So the shot-short version is that Persephone is the daughter of Demeter (goddess of fertility & the harvest, basically the greek version of mother earth) and Hades, god of the underworld, falls in love and steals her away. Demeter is _pissed_ and, like, VALID. Hades is a prick. The thing about the underworld is, it's like fairyland, you can't eat anything there or you've gotta stay. 

Hades, the shit, tricks her into eating pomegranate seeds after he abducts her so she's forced to spend part of the year in the underworld. The number of seeds is meant to correlate with the number of months she’s stuck down there and varies. Some stories tell it as thirds or quarters of the year, which tracks most closely with the seasons she’s connected to, and later versions tend to tell it as half.

Lots of stories frame this as a love story which, in case it isn’t obvious, isn’t my hc _at ALL_. This isn’t just me railing against the appalling misogyny, though that’s definitely part of it, but I’m backed up by how the myths around Persephone are structured. After her abduction, she becomes associated with being someone you’ve gotta keep happy in order to have an enjoyable afterlife. Mess with her and she will fuck your shit up. Interestingly, and not surprisingly at all considering, she’s known for implementing curses against the souls of _men_.

The connection between fertility, through her mother, and death, through her husband, make her one of the myriad worldwide deities tied to both creation and destruction. The earth mourns her annual passage to the underworld as winter and rejoices at her return with the coming of spring. As the bringer of spring, she’s also associated with new growth, new life, and other types of change toward the new (_cough_ NEW RELATIONSHIPS _cough_).

Since her mum is the goddess of agriculture and whatnot, and Persephone is connected to spring, she's associated with both blessing plant growth and the harvest and is strongly associated with all things botanical (_cough_ degree in herbology _cough_) and was known for her sacred groves (_cough_) that marked the border between the world of men and the underworld. This, and other aspects of her myths, also connect her with protection (_cough_ sachet _cough_) and, just as you don't want to piss her off if you want to enjoy your afterlife, you could also request her help while alive.

So I see a lot of parallels between Witchy!Twyla as I've written her and Persephone. The coughs above aren't because there's a frog in my throat, lol, but mark all of the things that were already in the story when my phenomenal beta suggested the name.

[[chapter 4]](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575#return11_4)


	6. Twyla's Salsa Tropicál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for the salsa Twyla makes for the Jazzagals Holly Jolly Jamboree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There is also a link after the recipe that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph. Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

1 mango peeled, cut into a 1/4" dice  
1 c pineapple cut into a 1/4" dice  
1 c cherry or grape tomatoes, each sliced into quarters  
1 red bell pepper cut into a 1/4" dice  
1 orange bell pepper cut into a 1/4" dice  
1 yellow bell pepper cut into a 1/4" dice  
1 habañero pepper, finely diced [1]  
1/4 cup red onion, finely diced

1 lime, zested and juiced  
1 Tbs mint leaves, chopped [2]  
4(+) garlic cloves, minced  
Salt to taste

1\. Combine mango, pineapple, tomatoes, peppers, and onion in a medium bowl and mix well.

2\. Add the lime zest and juice, mint, and garlic. Toss to combine.

3\. Taste. Add salt if desired.

4\. Add dry ingredients to wet and mix on low speed until well combined.

5\. Refrigerate for at least 1 hour. Shake/toss well before serving.

[[chapter 5]](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243#return23_5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** If you’ve never handled habañero peppers before, be advised that they are extremely spicy. You may wish to chop wearing gloves to protect your hands. Be careful not to touch your face, especially your eyes, without removing the gloves or washing your hands thoroughly.  
[back to recipe]
> 
> **2** If you’re a fan of cilantro, chop your desired amount along with the mint and add it in the same step of the recipe.  
[back to recipe]


	7. Twyla's Hangover Cure Porridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for the porridge Twyla makes Stevie to help her recover from the spiked cider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There is also a link after the recipe that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph. Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

Makes 6 servings

1 c short-grain rice  
2 c chicken stock  
4 c water  
1/2 can spam, diced  
1 1/2 Tbs fresh minced ginger (about a 2-3” piece, peeled)  
1 Tbs fish sauce  
1-2 shallot(s), sliced into ribbons  
6 eggs

1\. Put rice in a soup or stock pot with stock over high heat until boiling.

2\. Add water and return to the boil, then reduce heat to low.

3\. Simmer, partially covered, for about an hour (longer is fine), stirring occasionally. 

4\. Add 1/2 of the diced spam (so 1/4 can), ginger, and fish sauce. Let simmer another hour.

The consistency at this point should be somewhat soupy, not overly thick. You may need to add more water to thin it, if too thick.

5\. While porridge is in its 2nd simmer, caramelise shallots (cook over low heat, stirring frequently, until a rich golden colour, about 30 minutes).

6\. Fry other 1/2 of diced spam.

7\. Portion into serving bowls and top with fried spam and caramelised shallots.

8\. Crack a single egg into a separate bowl and beat until white and yolk are combined.

9\. Add beaten egg into a bowl of porridge and mix well. Let sit for five minutes, then stir again. The heat of the porridge will cook the egg.

10\. Repeat with remaining bowls.

[[chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return26_6)


	8. Twyla's Tortière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for the Tortière Twyla makes for dinner. Tortière is a dish traditionally served in Canada in the days leading up to Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got here from the fic, the back button is probably the best way to return. There is also a link after the recipe that _should_ return you to the applicable paragraph. Just in case neither of those things work, here are links back to the fic:  
[Chapter 1](/works/20840036/chapters/49719518) [Chapter 2](/works/20840036/chapters/50043539) [Chapter 3](/works/20840036/chapters/50072996) [Chapter 4](/works/20840036/chapters/50094575) [Chapter 5](/works/20840036/chapters/50144243) [Chapter 6](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686) [Chapter 7](/works/20840036/chapters/51040720)

Makes 1 pie, about 8 servings

3/4 lb ground beef  
3/4 lb ground pork  
1 medium onion, coarsely chopped  
2-3 cloves garlic, coarsely chopped  
1 tsp thyme  
1/2 tsp sage  
1/2 tsp celery seed  
2 bay leaves  
salt & pepper  
1 1/2 c beef broth or water  
2-3 medium golden potatoes, diced  
2 pie crusts (bottom & top)

1\. In a large sauté pan or skillet, cook ground meat over medium heat until no longer pink.

2\. Add onion, garlic, and spices, plus salt & pepper to taste. Cook another 10 minutes or until onion is tender.

3\. Add beef broth and potatoes. Let simmer, covered, about 45 minutes.

4\. Remove from heat and cool to room temperature. Remove bay leaves. Preheat oven to 375°F.

5\. Line pie pan with crust and fill with meat mixture. Cover with second crust, cutting slits into top crust to allow steam to escape. Pinch edges of crusts together.

6\. Bake for 40 to 45 minutes. Pastry should be a rich golden colour.

7\. Let cool 5 minutes, then slice and serve.

[[chapter 6]](/works/20840036/chapters/50175686#return27_6)


End file.
